


Just

by Elycien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elycien/pseuds/Elycien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Neophyte Redglare, and you have just vanquished your enemy. Except you're not, you're Terezi Pyrope, and your enemy was once your friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just

You stand over her with your blades dripping blue and for a moment, there is only exhilaration. You finally killed her. Neophyte Redglare has finally overcome her nemesis. You’ve wanted this for so long and you could never best her, Marquise Mindfang was always victorious, but now _at last_ it’s ended the way it was always supposed to.

Justice triumphs. The end.

You want to throw it in her face. You’ll never let her forget about this one. For a single absurd second that’s all you can think about and you’re actually waiting, grinning madly, but she’s not moving. Everything about her is frozen and still and you get an urge to kick her – _OK4Y STOP SULK1NG S3RK3T, YOU C4N G3T UP NOW_ – but something in you is deflating as the seconds tick by and nothing is moving and all you can smell is blue, blue everywhere, and just like that you aren’t Redglare. She’s not Mindfang. Pretending can’t be a shield anymore and now, you are Terezi Pyrope and you have just killed a friend.

Yeah, right. That’s a laugh. The two of you haven’t been friends in a very long time. You _hate_ each other, and pretending or not, you knew what you were doing when you stabbed her. You are still haunted by those visions full of candy red, an image you have seen and prevented before – he has died in your visions and been saved by your actions countless times –

Still. You killed her. And some part of you didn’t quite comprehend what that would mean. Some part of you couldn’t, and still can’t, imagine your life without Vriska Serket in it.

You are not Redglare no matter how much you like to pretend you are, because when it comes right down to it you are still only six sweeps old. So when you smell the bitterness of gunpowder behind you it's far more welcome than the sweetest crimson, more welcome by far than the sickly-sweet seas of red in your visions. You turn and you’re not sure which of you flies into the other, but then Karkat Vantas has his arms around you and you’ve got your own vice grip around his ribs and your face is buried in his bony shoulder, breathing in his scents like you’re gasping for air.

It is not necessarily going to be all right, of course, but right now you will let yourself believe that it will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's a bit late for reaction fic, but I'm slow like that! This is my first try at Homestuck fic, so I hope I did a good job with Terezi here. All I can say for sure is that this fandom has opened my eyes up to the fact that hey, writing in second person is FUN.
> 
> By the way, I can't remember whether Karkat smelling like gunpowder is something from canon or something I read in a fic, but I thought it was fitting regardless of where it came from so I used it.


End file.
